Otanjoubi omedetou!
by Rikka-Yandereki
Summary: Tanggal 20 Desember adalah ulang tahun Akashi. Tentu saja Kiseki no Sedai akan merayakannya. Bermula dari wajah tamfan Akashi yang terkena kue dan lainya adalah ide Kuroko Tetsuya. Ketika semua memberikan Akashi hadiah, Kuroko tak memberikannya. Lho? Apa hadiah yang akan diberikan Kuroko? fic untuk merayakan ultah Akashi Seijuro. Akakuro. OOC. Yaoi. Happy Birthday Akashi Seijuro!


Pemuda bersurai babyblue itu menatap arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Sebentar lagi Akashi akan tiba!

"Semuanya sudah siap?" tanya pemuda bersurai babyblue memastikan.

Semuanya mengangguk, "Sudah!"

Senyum tipis terukir di bibir pemuda babyblue tersebut, "Baiklah. Sebentar lagi dia akan datang."

* * *

><p><strong>Otanjoubi omedetou!<strong>

**Kuroko No Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadotoshi**

**Warning: OOC,Typo,gaje,Typo dll**

**Pairing: Akakuro**

**Don't like don't read**

**Special fic to Akashi Birthday **

**Happy Birthday Akashi Seijuro! **

* * *

><p>Terlihat pemuda warna warni sedang mengendap-endap menuju gym. Sekarang masih jam 9 pagi tapi mereka sudah ngacir ke gym. Tenang saja, sekolah Teiko hari ini diliburkan karena ada rapat guru mendadak. Tentu itu menjadi keuntungan tersendiri bagi mereka—mahluk yang mengendap-endap ke gym. Pemuda bersurai kuning—Kise Ryouta sepertinya sedang membawa sesuatu. Huh? Kue?<p>

Sebenarnya mereka ngapain sih? kok Kise, Kuroko, Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara—sebut saja Kiseki no Sedai sedang mengendap-endap menuju gym? mau merampok? bawa kue pula.

Bukan. Mereka bukannya mau merampok gym. Apa yang bisa dirampok di gym? bola basket?

Kalian tahu ini hari apa?

Hari Sabtu. Ya, memang hari sabtu. Tanggal berapa sekarang?

20 Desember.

Ya, sebentar lagi natal.

Ya udin.

Hei! Apa kalian lupa? Hari ini kapten mereka tercinta—Akashi Seijuro sedang berulang tahun! Pemuda yang memiliki surai merah menyala, Mata belang (?), tinggi dibawah rata-rata, jomblo, dan maniak gunting itu sedang ulang tahun! Hari ini tanggal 20 Desember dan itu merupakan tanggal ulang tahunnya. Jadi? tak heran bukan bila Kiseki no Sedai mengendap-endap ke gym kaya mau merampok?

Ah elah ribet amat. Sebut saja mereka mau membuat kejutan.

Ya, mereka mau membuat kejutan untuk kapten mereka tercinta. Walaupun Akashi resek minta diinjek, tapi mereka masih punya hati kemanusiaan 1 persen untuk merayakan ultah si merah.

Saya tegaskan. 1 persen. Dengan kata lain, mereka awalnya tidak berniat sama sekali, eh?

Siapa pemuda yang bersikeras ingin memberikan kejutan?

Siapa lagi kalau bukan—

"Ah, 5 menit lagi!"

—Kuroko Tetsuya.

Benar. Kejadian ini bermula dari pemuda manis bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Sebenarnya ia tahu bahwa kapten mereka sangatlah kejam. Ah, bahkan Kuroko tak melupakan momen dimana ia dimarahi karena selalu muntah saat latihan. Wajar saja ia belum terbiasa dengan porsi latihan yang sangat berat. Tapi disamping itu, Kuroko tahu bahwa ia dimarahi karena Akashi khawatir. Well, Akashi tipe penutup dan bukan terang-terangan.

Jadi? bagaimana kejadian sebelumnya?

Mari kita kembali ke hari kemarin..

**.**

**Flashback**

Hari ini hari Jumat. Langit sore menjadi pemandangan yang dilihat oleh Kuroko. Sungguh sejuk dan menengakan. Dirinya kini terbaring di rerumputan hijau dekat taman sekolah. Ya bisa dikatakan, ia belum pulang. Seharusnya hari ini ada latihan basket namun mungkin karena Akashi kerasukan malaikat ia meniadakan hal itu. Tentu saja yang lain sangat bahagia Akashi meniadakan latihan.

Tapi tidak bagi Kuroko. Ia tak suka kalau tidak ada latihan.

Dirinya tak bisa bertemu Akashi.

Ia menutup kelopak matanya—menikmati angin sore yang menggoyang surai babybluenya. Itu membuat Kuroko rileks untuk mengumpulkan tenaga untuk hari esok.

Eh?

Tiba-tiba Kuroko terbangun dari acara tidurnya. Manik babybluenya sedikit membulat. Tunggu, rasanya ada yang ganjal untuk hari esok. Dengan cepat ia membuka flip ponselnya dan melihat tanggal hari ini.

"19 Desember..." gumam Kuroko. Jari mungilnya melihat kalender selanjutnya. Biasanya, ia selalu menulis orang-orang yang akan ulang tahun di memo ponselnya.

**20 Desember Akashi-kun ulang tahun. **

Manik babybluenya membulat, "Astaga besok Akashi-kun ulang tahun!" Tanpa babibu lagi, ia langsung membereskan perlengkapannya dan berlari menuju sekolah Teiko. Kaki mungilnya entah kenapa bergerak menuju gym— Berharap teman-temannya ada di sana sekarang.

BRAAAK!

Pintu gym didobrak kencang dan menampakan sosok Kuroko Tetsuya di ambang pintu. Kise—teman dekat yang melihat Kuroko itupun langsung menyapanya, "Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko bernafas lega. Untung saja teman-teman mereka ada disini.

"Sedang apa disini?" tanya Kuroko datar. Kise hanya tersenyum, "Iseng aja ssu. Males pulang cepat."

Pemuda bersurai navy blue menimpali, "Tetsu pulang bareng dong."

Kuroko mengangguk, "Eh, besok sekolah libut kan?" tanyanya.

"Ya nanodayo." ucap Midorima.

Pemuda babyblue itu langsung berseri, "K-kalau begitu besok kita rayakan ulang tahun Akashi-kun!"

**KRIK KRIK**

Kise langsung cengo, "Apa?"

"Kita rayakan ulang tahun Akashi-kun."

Aomine ikutan cengo, "H-hah?"

"Kita. Rayakan. Ulang tahun. Akashi-kun." kata Kuroko sedikit kesal.

"Emang besok Akashicchi ultah ssu?" tanya Kise to the point. Kuroko langsung mematung.

Mereka lupa?!

"Iya!" kata Kuroko, "Kalian semua lupa?!"

Dan serempak mereka mengangkat bahu. Kuroko yang menatap itu langsung kesal.

"Aku tak pernah hafal ultah siapapun Kuro-chin~" kata Murasakibara enteng. Kedut kesal semakin banyak di dahi Kuroko.

Kuroko pun langsung naik ke atas (?) meja dan menatap para pemain Kiseki no Sedai tersebut, "Kuperintahkan kalian untuk datang ke gym besok! jam 8 kalian harus sudah sampai!"

Aomine menatap Kuroko, "Mau ngapain?"

"Nyari kantong kresek, Aomine-kun." kata Kuroko datar, "Rayain ultah Akashi-kun lah!"

"Buat apa ssu? males ssu~ Nggak ah."

**SYUUUUT!**

Pipi kanan Kise sedikit tergores. Tunggu, benda apa yang barusan melukai pipinya?

"Kise-kun harus mau. Kalau tidak, kau akan mati di tanganku." kata Kuroko yandere. Aura Kuroko sangat tajam dan mengintimidasi. Baru saja ia melempar Kise dengan gunting hitam miliknya.

Kise langsung bergidik ngeri. Sejak kapan Kuroko mirip Akashi?!

Aomine hanya mendengus, "Ah, Tetsu paling hanya sok yandere. Aura mu tak menakutkan seperti Aka—"

**CKRIS CKRIS SREK SREK BREET BREET!**

Seketika itu juga manik navy blue Aomine membulat, "HUWAAAA! JANGAN DIROBEK MAJALAH MAI-CHAN KUUUUU!"

Rasakan itu Aomine. Kata siapa Kuroko tidak menakutkan seperti Akashi?

"Maaf, ada majalah kesukaan mu yang lain? aku ingin mengguntingnya."

Aomine langsung nangis kejer, "J-jangan Tetsu! Baik, baik aku akan ikut merayakan ultah Akashi!"

Kuroko tersenyum melihat Aomine menuruti perkataanya. Manik babybluenya menatap tajam kearah Midorima dan Murasakibara. Hanya mereka yang belum menyetujui permintaan Kuroko.

"Murasakibara-kun?" tanya Kuroko sambil menggunting udara, "Jawabanmu apa ya?"

Murasakibara menatap Kuroko malas, "Tak mau. Aka-chin itu jahat. Aku tak mau merayakannya."

Kuroko tersenyum, "Oh.." Ia berjalan membelakangi Murasakibara, "Ya udah."

Kise dan Aomine menatap Kuroko tidak terima, "Hei kenapa cuma Murasakibara yang—"

"Tenang saja, Murasakibara-kun tak akan nangis bila aku membuang semua snacknya, kan?" lanjut Kuroko tersenyum. Murasakibara langsung bergidik dan menyanggupi permintaan Kuroko, "K-Kuro-chin aku akan merayakan ultah Aka-chin!"

Kuroko mengangguk. Ah, tinggal seorang lagi.

"Midorima-kun?"

Midorima menghela nafas. Bila ia menolak, apa yang akan Kuroko lakukan? membuang semua lucky itemnya?

"Aku ikut." jawab Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

Kuroko tersenyum. Oke, semua sudah setuju. Yah, walau terpaksa sih.

"Jadi begini," Kuroko berdehem sebentar, "Besok kita akan mengerjai Akashi-kun."

Semua bergidik ngeri, "Tak mau. Kami masih mau hidup."

Kuroko menghela nafas, "Tenang saja. Tidak ekstrim kok. Kita hanya perlu membuat barang-barang Akashi-kun menghilang tiba-tiba atau semacamnya."

"Jadi kita mencurinya gitu?"

"Semacam itu tapi bukan gitu juga."

Aomine mulai paham maksud Kuroko, "Oh! kita umpetin aja gunting miliknya."

Kuroko menggeleng, "Banyak gunting di tas Akashi-kun."

**DEG**

Kuroko kau pernah mengubek-ngubek tas Akashi? berani sekali dirimu.

"Kalau gitu kita umpetin saja papan shoginya ssu!" usul Kise.

Kuroko menggeleng, "Akashi-kun sibuk hari ini. Dia tak mungkin main shogi."

Midorima tampak berpikir, "Umpatkan saja dokumen-dokumen osis yang dikerjakannya. Pasti dia akan dimarahi ketua osis."

"Midorima-kun, aku tak yakin itu menjamin nyawa kita."

Oke pikiranmu terlalu ekstrim, Midorima.

Kuroko mencoba memikirkan ide lain. Tentunya ide yang menjamin mereka bisa hidup.

"Aku tahu. Kita cukup membuat Akashi-kun khawatir." kata Kuroko.

Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi apa ya? Kise-kun tiba-tiba pingsan gitu?"

Kise langsung menolak, "Tak mau. Nanti aku mati beneran ssu."

"Aku juga tak mau disuruh pingsan di depan singa." kata Aomine, "Nanti aku dimakan."

Kuroko menghela nafas, "Baiklah. Aku akan pura-pura pingsan lalu melempar wajah Akashi-kun dengan kue." kata Kuroko enteng. Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara dan Midorima bergidik ngeri.

Astaga. Ide itu lebih greget dari ide Midorima.

"Aku yang buat kuenya Kuro-chin~" kata Murasakibara. Kuroko mengangguk.

"Nanti Kise-kun yang memotret Akashi-kun berlumuran kue. Terus Aomine-kun yang memasang tali untung menyandung Akashi-kun, lalu Midorima-kun..." Kuroko kembali memikir, "Kau bagian bersih-bersih nanti."

Midorima langsung menatap horror, "Ogah nanodayo!"

"Kalau gitu Midorima-kun yang pura-pura pingsan dan melemparkan wajah Akashi-kun dengan kue."

"Aku bersedia jadi petugas bersih-bersih nanti nanodayo."

Kuroko mengangguk, "Bagus."

"Kita tandai garis disini aja ssu. Jadi kalau Akashicchi sudah lewat sini, kita langsung membully nya." kata Kise girang.

Kuroko mengangguk, "Besok jangan lupa bawa hadiah untuk Akashi-kun."

Tangan mungil Kuroko mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik sebuah pesan. Sementara itu, ponsel si surai merah berdering menandakan adanya pesan masuk.

_**To:Akashi-kun**_

_**From: Tetsuya**_

_**12/19/14**_

_**17:15**_

_**Selamat sore. Maaf ganggu waktu sibukmu Akashi-kun. Kau baik-baik saja kan? jangan terlalu banyak bekerja nanti matamu seperti mata panda. Oh ya Akashi-kun, besok datang ke gym jam 9 ya. Kumohon jangan menolak karena Ini sangat penting. Keadaan ini darurat sekali. Oh ya, besok jangan lupa membawa tugas yang kau kerjakan kemarin. Aku juga pengen ngeliat -_-) **_

Manik heterochrome si surai merah menyipit. Hah? darurat? apakah ada tanah longsor di gym?

Dan apa Kuroko itu termasuk udang dibalik bakwan? dia bermaksud menyontek pr Akashi? ah sudahlah toh Akashi juga tak masalah kalau yang nyontek itu Kuroko.

_**To: Tetsuya**_

_**From: Akashi-kun**_

_**12/19/14**_

_**17:18**_

_**Ya.**_

Singkat. Padat. Jelas. Nyakitin.

Kuroko udah nulis panjang-panjang tapi hanya dibalas 'ya'.

Kuroko pundung di pojokan. Ya, tak masalah Kuroko seperti korban PHP. Yang penting besok dia bisa merayakan ultah Akashi bersama teman-temannya.

**_Everything it's gonna be Daijoubu._**

**.**

**Flashback end**

.

Dan disinilah mereka. Semua sudah bersiap untuk melakukan adegan nista yang sudah direncanakan kemarin. Kise dengan kameranya, Aomine dengan talinya, Murasakibara yang sudah memberikan kuenya pada Kuroko, dan Midorima yang siap-siap untuk membersihkan gym bila kejadian ini usai. Pemuda babyblue itu melihat jam yang melingkar di tangan mungilnya. Ah! 3 menit lagi!

**TAP TAP**

Pemuda babyblue itu dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki. Pasti itu Akashi!

**CKREK**

"Permisi.. Are? kok sepi?"

Suara yang sangat dikenal Kuroko. Ya, Akashi sudah masuk ke dalam gym sesuai permintaanya.

"Tetsuya? Daiki? Ryouta? Atsushi? Shintarou?" tanya pemuda yang hari ini lagi habede bernama Akashi Seijuro. Manik heterochromenya melihat ada seutas tali panjang di lantai gym. Ia menatap curiga. Apa ada yang habis bunuh diri? apa itu maksud Kuroko bahwa ada keadaan darurat?

Lalu tanda silang apa itu? kok ada di lantai gym?

Perasaan Akashi mulai tak enak.

Sementara itu, Jantung mereka para kiseki no sedai bergedup kencang. Bila Akashi sudah berjalan melewati garis merah yang sudah ditandai kemarin, mereka akan langsung menganiaya (?) Akashi.

**TAP**

BINGGO! Akashi melewati garis merah itu!

Rencana pertama, Kuroko akan keluar dan menampakan diri di depan Akashi. Lalu tiba-tiba pingsan di depan Akashi.

Kuroko menampakan dirinya, "A-Akashi-kun?" Kuroko berjalan mendekati Akashi, "Syukurlah kau... datang."

Akashi tediam. Kenapa suara Kuroko sedikit.. berbeda dari biasanya?

"A-kashi-kun.. hah..hah..." Oke, keadaan Kuroko tidak baik seperti biasanya, "S-Syukurlah kau da..tang..."

**BRUK**

Dan Kuroko Tetsuya ambruk saat itu juga.

Beruntung Akashi langsung sigap menangkap Kuroko sebelum dirinya mencium lantai. Ia menatap Kuroko yang keadaanya tidak baik itu. Apa Kuroko sakit?

"T-Tetsuya?! Kau tak apa-apa kan?"

Dalam hati, Kurokot tertawa. Ia sempat melihat wajah Akashi yang panik. Hihi padahal Kuroko baik-baik saja. Ini kan cuma akting~

"A..ka..shi...ku..."

"Tetsuya?"

Kuroko sudah membawa kue kecil dibelakang tangannya. Sengaja disembunyikan supaya Akashi tidak menyadari niatnya untuk menghias wajah Akashi dengan krim.

"Tetsuya kau baik-baik saja?" wajah Akashi mendekat kearah Kuroko. Cih, tangan Kuroko sudah gatal untuk melempar wajah Akashi dengan kue.

1 cm lagi...

"Tetsuya..."

"Akashi-kun..." Kuroko terdiam kemudian tiba-tiba tersenyum, "Selamat..."

Akashi menatap Kuroko bingung, "Selamat?"

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUUUUUUUUUN!"

**BUUUK!**

Dan saat itu juga wajah Akashi dipukul (?) dengan kue yang sudah disediakan oleh Kuroko.

Saat itu juga Kuroko langsung berdiri dan menjauh dari Akashi. Akashi yang samar-samar melihat Kuroko menjauh darinya itu langsung menatap kelas. Kuroko harus mati-matian menahan tawa melihat wajah Akashi yang belepotan kue.

"Tetsuya—HUWAA!"

**BRUK!**

Bagus Aomine! timing mu untuk menjatuhkan Akashi pas sekali!

"S-siaal.."

**JPRET!**

Dan Kise, kau benar-benar menjalankan tugas mu untuk memotret wajah Akashi yang sungguh tidak awesome.

Setelah insiden itu, tukang bersih-bersih Midorima langsung membersihkan lantai gym yang penuh dengan krim kue.

Sementara itu, mari kita lihat Akashi.

Wajah belepotan kue, hidung yang memerah akibat terjatuh, wajah tampannya yang difoto.

Sungguh sangat tidak awesome.

Dan serempak semuanya berkata...

"Otanjoubi Omedetou Akashi Seijurooooo~" ujar Kise, Kuroko, Aomine, Midorima, dan Murasakibara kompak. Kise langsung nyengir saat melihat wajah Akashi yang err.. begitulah.

Akashi diam mematung. Tak lama kemudian ia langsung menjambak (?) baju Murasakibara dan digunakan untuk mengelap mukanya. Kini mukanya sudah tamfan kembali, yeah!

"Rasanya aku harus memanggil pembunuh bayaran untuk membunuh kalian." kata Akashi sambil menatap Kiseki no Sedai tajam dengan background hitam mengelilinginya.

Akashi mulai marah!

"Semua ide ini aku yang buat. Akashi-kun mau menghukumku?" tanya Kuroko iseng.

Memang Akashi berani menghukum mahluk Tuhan yang paling imut?

"Cih" Akashi mendecih, "Untung itu Tetsuya. Kalau Ryouta, sudah kubunuh dia."

Abaikan Kise yang menangis di pojokan sana.

Aomine menyodorkan kantong kresek (?) ke arah Akashi, "Hadiah. Semoga suka."

Dengan polos Akashi mengambil kado tersebut.

Biskuit bentuk basket?

Akashi menatap Aomine intens, "Daiki? sejak kapan kau bisa memasak? kau tidak demam kan?" tanya Akashi bertubi-tubi dan Aomine menatap Akashi jengkel.

"Pertanyanmu tak enak didengar, Akashi. Kau pikir aku tak bisa masak?" balas Aomine acuh.

Akashi tersenyum tipis, "Kuhargai. Terima kasih Daiki."

Aomine mengangguk, "Yo. Oh ya Satsuki juga membantuku membuat kue itu."

**DEG**

Apa? Momoi Satsuki yang katanya sangat amat teramat tidak bisa masak itu?!

Akashi bersumpah akan membuang kue itu ke pantai selatan.

Melihat Aomine yang memberikan kado ke Akashi, Kise juga ikutan memberi, "Akashicchi~ ini buat Akashicchi ssu! semoga suka!"

Tangan mungil Akashi menerima kado pemberian Kise, "Terima ka—hah?"

Kise nyengir, "Ini buatanku ssu! gunting dari kertas origami!"

Hadiah macam apa itu? rasanya bila Akashi tak sengaja menginjak gunting origami itu, pasti langsung hancur.

"Y-ya terima kasih." Tak mau ambil pusing, Akashi menerima saja.

Midorima langsung menyodorkan kado darinya, "Buatmu nanodayo. Bukannya aku peduli hanya saja kebetulan benda ini cocok untukmu."

Akashi membuka kado dari Midorima. Oh, sebuah kemoceng.

Kemoceng?!

"Shintarou, kau menyuruhku untuk membersihkan rumah?" tanya Akashi datar. Midorima langsung membetulkan kacamatanya, "Bukan begitu nanodayo. Itu lucky itemu hari ini. Bagus kan? berguna juga buatmu yang malas membersihkan kamar."

Dan Midorima tewas dirajam gunting.

Murasakibara memberikan hadiah dibungkus koran, "Dariku Aka-chin. Aku tak tahu harus memberimu apa jadi kurasa benda ini cocok untuk membunuh orang."

Murasakibara apa maksudmu?

Akashi membuka kado yang berbalut koran itu, "Linggis? hah?"

Si surai ungu tersenyum, "Cuma itu hadiah tersisa di rumahku."

Akashi menyeringai, "Bagus juga kalau aku memukul kepala kalian dengan linggis ini."

Semua bergidik ngeri. Sementara itu, Akashi menatap Kuroko datar. Menagih hadiah, huh?

Kuroko pun hanya tersenyum, "Aku lupa bawa hadiah."

Oh Kuroko betapa teganya dirimu. Kau yang merencanakan tapi kau lupa membawa hadiah?

Akashi tersenyum, "Ya tak apa. Toh aku tak mengharapkan hadiah dari kalian. Pokoknya terima kasih atas semua ini. Terima kasih telah membuatku jadi gila atas kelakuan absurd kalian. Terima kasih Tetsuya sudah melemparku dengan kue, terima kasih Daiki sudah menyandungku dengan tali ini, terima kasih Ryouta sudah memotret wajah memalukanku, terima kasih Shintarou jadi petugas kebersihan dan terima kasih banyak atas pinjaman bajumu Atsushi."

Murasakibara nangis kejer melihat bajunya belepotan krim karena tadi dipakai Akashi untuk mengelap.

Semua tersenyum bersama, "Sama-sama~"

Akashi tersenyum. Tak berapa lama senyuman itu terganti dengan seringai. Ia baru ingat bahwa ada insiden yang tak disukai dirinya dan itu mempengaruhi masa depan Akashi Seijuro.

"Ryouta, pinjam kameramu. Kurasa ada foto yang tidak enak dipandang tadi. Boleh kupinjam?"

Kise menjulurkan lidahnya, "Mau menghapus foto Akashicchi ya? tidak akan—HUWAAAA! AOMINECCHI TANGKAP!"

Dengan lincah Aomine menangkap kamera yang dilempar Kise. Maklum, kan pemain basket. Dengan cepat Aomine kabur keluar gym sambil membawa kamera Kise. Tentu Akashi juga mengejarnya.

Kasian Akashi. Wajah nistanya kini diperebutkan. Jangan sampai mereka mempublikasikan wajah memalukan mu, Akashi Seijuro! XDD

"Midorima pass!" Aomine mengoper kamera tersebut kearah Midorima.

"Bodoh! kenapa kau pass ke aku nanodayo! Kise tangkap!"

"HUP! Dapat ssu! Murasakicchi ambil!"

"Oke~"

"DAIKI RYOUTA ATSUSHI SHINTAROU SIAALAAAAAAAN! KUBUNUH KALIAAAN!"

"HUWAAA! LARI SSU!"

"HUWAAAAAAA!"

**PRAAANG!**

"KEROSUKE KU PECAH NANODAYOOOOOOO!"

"AKASHICCHI NGAMUK SSU! AYO KABUUUUUUR!"

"Kamera nya oper ke aku~"

"Huwaaa!"

Dan dengan absurdnya mereka malah rebutan kamera. Kiseki no Sedai vs Akashi. Hal yang diperebutkan adalah kamera. Eit! itu bukan kamera biasa. Lihatlah isi foldernya—terpampang wajah absurd Akashi yang belepotan krim.

Kalian membayangkannya? super sekali.

Yah, pokoknya selamat ulang tahun Akashi Seijuro~!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

><p>Halo~ ketemu lagi sama rikka~<p>

Pertama-tama, saya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk kapten kita tercintah Akashi Seijuroh /7/) semoga arwahnya diterima di sisi—#plak!

heheh. Bercanda kok~ Fic ini Rikka buat untuk merayakan ultah Akashi Seijuro pada tanggal 20 Desember ini~

Akakuro nya mana? nah baca OMAKE nya ya~

Oh ya sedikit pemberitahuan, untuk FF Kiseki no Absurd kayaknya bakal lama apdetnya. Soalnya karena hari libur, keluarga saya ngajakin pulkam. Oleh karena itu saya belum tahu bisa publish lagi atau tidak. Butuh waktu lama soalnya.

Maafkan Rikka yang terlalu lama telat apdet. :"(

**Akhir kata, **

**Review pls? arigatou :3 **

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE:<strong>

Setelah kejadian absurd itu berakhir, kini satu persatu diantara mereka kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Kini hanya tersisa Akashi dan Kuroko di ruang ganti. Yah, iseng saja Kuroko menemani Akashi ganti baju. Beruntung Kuroko sudah membawakan baju ganti untuk Akashi jadinya Akashi tak perlu pulang ke rumah dengan keadaan belepotan krim dan kue. Itu sangat memalukan.

"Tetsuya ayo."

Kuroko tak bergeming sedikit pun. Ia masih saja duduk di bangku tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Akashi.

"Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi sekali lagi.

Kuroko berdiri dari tempat duduk, "Akashi-kun, A-ano.. soal hadiah—"

"Aku tak mengharapkan hadiah kok, Tetsuya. Tak apa." potong Akashi cepat.

Kuroko menundukan kepalanya. Ada apa sih dengan pemuda ini? mengapa ia bersikap aneh? apa ini bagian trik jahil Kuroko juga?

"Tetsuya kau kenapa?" tanya Akashi bingung. Badan Kuroko tampak bergetar—menahan sesuatu?

"A-ano..." Kuroko membuka suara, "H-hadiahnya... A-aku bawa kok."

Akashi menatap Kuroko bingung. Ada apa dengan pemuda ini? eh, kalau dilihat lebih jelas lagi, ada semburat merah menghiasi pipi si pemuda babyblue tersebut.

"Lalu?" tanya Akashi to the point. Malas melakukan hal yang tak perlu.

**BRUK!**

Tiba-tiba Kuroko memeluk Akashi. Saat itu Akashi tidak terlalu menjaga keseimbangannya sehingga mengakibatkan Akashi dan Kuroko terjatuh. Manik heterochrome Akashi membulat saat Kuroko memeluknya erat.

"Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menstabilkan perasaanya, "H-hadiahnya..."

"Ya?"

"Adalah diriku." lanjut Kuroko lagi. Kini Akashi dibuat bingung olehnya.

"H-hah?"

Kuroko mati-matian menahan malunya sedangkan Akashi mati-matian memutar otaknya supaya mengerti maksud Kuroko. Hadiah yang diberikan Kuroko adalah dirinya sendiri? hah?

Apa artinya Akashi boleh melakukan sesuatu terhadap Kuroko?

Perlahan Akashi menyeringai, "Berapa lama?"

Kuroko menatap Akashi bingung, "Eh? sampai Akashi-kun puas."

Dafuq! ambigu sekali jawabanmu nak!

Akashi menyeringai. Kemudian dengan tiba-tiba ia menggendong Kuroko layaknya pengantin, "Aku tak pernah puas padamu, Tetsuya."

Kuroko yang melihat aksi Akashi tiba-tiba itu langsung memerah, "A-akashi-kun apa yang kau lakukan?! Turunkan aku!"

Menulikan pendengarannya, Akashi perlahan mendekati telinga Kuroko, "Kau bilang kau adalah hadiah buatku. Jadi? mengapa aku harus menurunkanmu? Kau miliku sekarang."

Semburat merah semakin tercetak jelas di wajah Kuroko, "E-eh?"

"Kau bilang sampai aku puas kan? mungkin aku akan puas saat aku berhasil mendengar kau mende—ah sudahlah." kata Akashi.

Si babyblue menatap Akashi bingung—atau penasaran? "Mende apa? tadi kau bilang apa Akashi-kun?"

Akashi menyeringai, "Nanti kau juga tahu."

Sepertinya para readers tahu maksud Akashi.

Iya kan? hihihi.


End file.
